


Changing Soulmark

by Jenn23133



Series: 30 Days of Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, Soulmark!AU, mentions of Tony almost dying, mentions of palladium posioning, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: Steve had a weird soul tattoo, it did not resemble anything and more recently it had been worrying him. The birthmark started at his chest, right where his sternum is, it was a solid purplish-blue color that was in a perfect circle and it had branches stretching from it. Most of the branching followed his veins and more recently it was growing.Tony was not born with a mark, it was a very rare thing but not unheard of. Sometimes it just meant your soulmate was born yet or died at birth and honestly Tony was okay if he never found his soulmate. While Tony never had a strict mark, it seemed like he tanned weird no matter what he did. It was almost like he had multi-tones to him, like how a countertop looks when you drop ice on it. It was enough to notice unless you were looking but it drove Tony insane, it also didn’t help that he could never seem to be warm.AKA another soul mark au but with no dialogue, no smut and no instant romance/claiming love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day#3: I did a Soulmate / Soulmark Au because why not. I also decided to make it that there was no dialogue as well for the added challenge. It does end on weird note but they found out they were soulmates, not much else to do.

Everyone was born with a “tattoo” or that’s what Steve and the other kids called it. This tattoo is more commonly known as a soulmate birthmark, though it’s very common that the birthmark actually looks like something realistic rather than just a random mark. Most of the birthmarks resemble an important event that happened to the significant other and sometimes they didn’t make sense until the story was told. Though it was rare, these birthmarks can change as the story changes and if the birthmark disappeared it usually meant so did your soulmate.

Steve had a weird soul tattoo, it did not resemble anything and more recently it had been worrying him. The birthmark started at his chest, right where his sternum is, it was a solid purplish-blue color that was in a perfect circle and it had branches stretching from it. Most of the branching followed his veins and more recently it was growing. The birthmark that could once be easily concealed was getting harder to hide with just a shirt. The branching now went up his neck and even started to show up on the left side of his face. Steve started to hate it before he had thawed, he just had the circle on his chest but now this was getting ridiculous, what on earth was happening to his soulmate for this to be happening. 

Though Steve was happy at least he still had his soulmate was still alive, he remembered when one morning he woke with a pain in his chest and saw that his mark was gone. Steve remember gripping the side of the sink too hard and break it, but then the pain subsided and he watched his mark slowly come back and for a moment Steve could have sworn it was a bright blue before it faded to its original bruise color.

Steve thoughts were interrupted when Fury sent a message saying he would be joining Natasha and himself on a mission to talk to Tony Stark. Steve rolled his eyes but moved to get ready. He had never actually met Howard’s kid, S.H.I.E.L.D has had a few field days with him and it turns out that Tony might have some of the same Stark charm that Steve remembers.

~~

Tony was not born with a mark, it was a very rare thing but not unheard of. Sometimes it just meant your soulmate was born yet or died at birth and honestly Tony was okay if he never found his soulmate. While Tony never had a strict mark, it seemed like he tanned weird no matter what he did. It was almost like he had multi-tones to him, like how a countertop looks when you drop ice on it. It was enough to notice unless you were looking but it drove Tony insane, it also didn’t help that he could never seem to be warm.

One day Tony noticed it didn’t seem like he had his multi-tones to him anymore and he couldn’t help but be relief but in its place his knuckles seemed to be scattered with freckles. Tony brushed it off though, it was better than being cold and not tanning evenly.

~~

Tony felt bad for soulmate, if he has one he added bitterly, he wonders if they have a birthmark on their chest right where his reactor sits. And the only reason why he thought about his soulmate is because the reactor that is saving him, is also killing him. It turns out overtime and constant exposure to palladium is actually toxic to humans. Tony thought about trying to write an article about it, most science papers still claim that palladium isn’t harmful to humans but Tony know that isn’t correct anymore. 

Not wanting to think anymore, Tony put on his armor and left his house. He managed to land himself at his favorite donut place, he moved to sit inside the donut sign and enjoy his donuts in peace but Nick Fury decided to have other plans.

~~  
Natasha had given Steve a weird look when she saw how his birthmark had changed over the last few days. She had asked him about it but he said he didn’t even understand what was happening. He had no way to hide it and when Nick saw it, he was not amused. Steve and Natasha were ordered to wait inside while Nick got Tony down from his bird’s eye view to talk to them. They heard the bells chime as Nick guided Tony inside where they were sitting.

Steve was frozen when he saw the man before him, Tony had similar vein pattern up his neck as Steve did but Tony was avoiding all eye contact with him. Tony focused on Natasha and Nick, the only time Tony looked at him was as he gasped as Natasha gave him a shot of Lithium Oxide. Steve watched as the vein look disappeared from Tony’s face and neck, Tony eye furrowed and immediately looked at Steve’s hand that rested on the table then his own. 

It seemed that Tony had collected all of Steve’s busted knuckle scars he had gotten over the years and that’s when Steve made the connection that his birthmark was Tony’s reactor that sat in his chest, right at his sternum. Hindsight is always 20/20 because it made sense why Natasha had actually requested Steve come with them, why Natasha had given him weird looks and why Nick wasn’t amused with his soul mark. It was because his soulmate was no other than Tony Stark, the child of a man Steve respected but would be totally happy if he had the change to punch him in the face at least once.

Steve did not realize that Natasha and Nick left until he heard the bells at the door chimed and then they were left alone.

Steve slowly turned to look at Tony and before he could get the first word out, the waitress came by to fill their coffee cups and as for their orders.

~~


	2. Glowing Soulmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Changing Soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, here is part twp. The excuse I have is I'm a college kid and my writing laptop is still in the shop and I've been lacking inspiration for it.

The breakfast went well, all those months ago. Since then Tony offered Steve in the tower, not because Steve was Tony’s soulmate but to help with the Avengers’ initiative. Though neither could not deny the comfort they felt to be near each other and how much they enjoyed each other’s company.

Though when Steve first moved into the tower, there was no interaction between the two. They never talked or interacted outside of missions. Tony stayed in his lab and Steve explored the compound, soon Steve managed to find the gym and that where he spent most of his time.

It was not until a random Tuesday, did they finally interact. Steve was in the gym again, warming up before going at the punching bag. When Tony entered the gym, Steve froze in his movements simply watching Tony entered and settling himself on the floor beside the bench where Steve’s bag sat, it was not until Tony made a hand gesture that Steve realized Tony was giving him the okay to continue what he was previously doing.

They keep quiet, the only thing they both could hear was Steve’s labored breathing filling the room. Once Steve was satisfied with that round of punches, he walked towards Tony to grab his water. Steve looked at Tony before settling right beside him. Tony started to shuffle and what Steve thought was Tony moving away from him, was actually Tony moving closer to lay his head on Steve’s shoulder.  
Steve felt the blood rush to his face and his heart started to soar. He recalls all the times people told him that being touched by his soulmate would cause a feeling that was so unique and would never be able to replicate. Steve decided to sneak a glance at Tony, seeing that Tony’s eyes were closed and his face was flushed. They continue to sit like this until Tony sighed and moved his head off of Steve’s shoulder. Steve felt his whole body become cold and he desperately wanted to bring Tony back to him. Tony heaved himself off the floor and left without a word.

This event began to happen more often and soon it was a routine. Tony would come into the gym, Steve would finish his set of whatever he was doing and then Steve would sit beside Tony, who would then curl towards Steve. Steve looked forward to it, it was an intoxicating feeling to have his soulmate pressed against him, feeling like his soulmate was his. It became this unspoken ritual and neither of them talked about it because it felt sacred and intimate. 

After a week long mission with Tony, Steve was desperate to see him, be near him and continue their unspoken routine. Steve felt drained from the mission, it was hard, tough and innocent lives were lost. Steve wandered around the compound, not wanting to go to his room because he knew his thoughts would be able to run free. Before Steve knew it, he was outside of Tony’s lab and he heard the door click as it unlocked. STeve entered cautiously, not wanting to scary Tony if he was deep in work or thought. He saw Tony working on his computer, without looking up Tony motion to the stool beside him. Steve left out a sigh as he sat down and without thinking he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. STeve felt Tony stiffen under him but he relax after a few moments and went back to work on the computer.

Steve’s body felt his body hum, drinking in the feeling of touching his soulmate again. Steve’s eye gently closed and enjoy the comforting quiet, only hearing the tapping and clicks of the keyboard Tony was working on. Steve could smell Tony’s cologne and the mix of his shampoo and soap and Steve just basked in it.

“Steve…”

Steve’s eye instantly opened and took a deep breath, this was the first time Tony talked to him that did not deal with a mission. Steve looked up at Tony under his eyelashes.

Before Steve knew it, there was a pair of lips on his. Steve gasped softly, eyes fluttering closed and kissing back instantly. It felt as though electricity was running through Steve’s body. Steve could hear ringing in his ears, see fireworks behind his eyes and his soul-mark glowing with warmth. 

When they broke apart they looked each other in the eyes, trying to catch their breaths. Both of their faces were flushed and Steve could hear his heart beat in his ears and he wonder if it was pounding hard enough for Tony to hear as well.  
“Tony…” Steve said before leaning in for a second kiss.


End file.
